East Coast Cities
The East Coast Cities is a Subcontinent located on the far East part of Sansara. It is a very long and narrow region. Despite having various Geographic features, residents, from old times, identified it as a distinct region. SLGI team gave it the name B011. The name is not official, it was proposed by residents and its origin is not known. History The East Coast of Sansara was one of the last parts of the continent to be developed. Already other continents were under construction when the Lindens decided they have to put a border to the unfinished East coast and make Sansara have a finished shape. The area was developed very fast and set for sale without having the needed infrastructure one can find in other places. Even so, land got sold fast and still is inhabited in a significant percent. The subcontinent came as a necessity to finish the shape of Sansara somehow and fast, so that Linden Lab could focus on the other continents. Structure The subcontinent is located on the East coast of Sansara, without a clear delimitation. An old attempt to set some constraints can be found here. After various analysis, SLGI team decided to leave the subcontinent in the shape firstly defined. It stretches 38 sims from South to North, from Snafu to Langdale and between 1 and 6 sims from West to East (highest opening between Great Pubnico and Iverloch). Geography There are substantial differences between Southern and Northern part of the subcontinent. The common feature is a slope falling to East. In South, altitudes are far higher, as the area is part of South-East mountains of Sansara. In North, the altitude is far smaller, but the slope is still visible. In South, a multitude of valleys are visible, creating a realistic mountain landscape. The enclosed lakes, separated by mountain peaks, add to the value of the landscape. In North, many valleys also do exist, but in many cases they are flooded, becoming gulfs or estuaries. In addition, in North, a few rivers cross from West to East. The most Northern rivers are protected land, are navigable and connected to Sansara's waterways. The only exception is Lost River, which forms in Warmouth sim (a bit more to West), which is an enclosed navigation system, not connected to any other navigable waterway. Lost River ends-up in a delta without protected waterways, where many buildings can be seen. Even if the name suggests the presence of a coastline, there are almost no open waterways to the East. There are four buffer water sims connecting South Islanders, which can be used for navigation bylocals, but are not connected to any other waterway. The three sims in North, separating North Islanders, are connected to Sansara's waterway system. Population The subcontinent is not a good place for sailors, despite its name, because it almost completely lacks protected waterways. On the other side, the coastal settlements are not disturbed by incoming vehicles and are a good place for residential homes. Many clubs and shops also exist within the area. The isolated lakes are also a destination which attracts many residents. Accessibility There are a few roads which come from the West and end at the border of the subcontinent, sometimes continued by short parcels of protected land. In South, these roads end in parking areas, suitable for rezzing vehicles, which also offers a beautiful landscapes. In North, the sim Langdale is the end point of a long and modern road, also giving connections to waterways. While in North there is not much abandoned land, in South, travelers can continue their rides to the coast on parcels of abandoned land easily. It should be noted that in this subcontinent the use of ban lines and entity orbs is higher then in other parts of the continent. SLGI Trains reach Langdale and North Islanders in North and fly above the Lost River. The YavaScript Pods can be found on all protected roads. Both companies offer border access to the subcontinent. See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Subcontinents *Lost River *North Islanders *South Islanders.